Athena
Athena Pallas is a Regalia and Original Character originated from the (INSERT STORY HERE). First a Cyber Combatant Avatar, then an actual character creation after the search module found her within multi worlds. Biography Originated from the World K42157318B, which is a world similar to the World S04214837 Kämpfer She was Cyber Combatant Avatar of Hisoka, a male Avatar user. She was his first default Cyber Avatar, who wields dual spears. Though a special-type default, she is a balanced cyber combatant that can take on tough opponents higher rank and level than her due to her special passive ability. In this form, Athena doesn't have a personality since she was just a Cyber Avatar, which are cyber-forms that Cyber Female Fighters take on or "wear". Due to this, she takes on the personality of her Avatar user Hisoka, who is a friendly, protagonist-type character. Her character creation card manifested soon after her discovery; however, it wasn't usable or complete. None of the scientist and researchers have any idea why it doesn't work until one of them scanned through the Automatic Search Module (ASM-76). It discovered several worlds and versions of those worlds that includes Athena’s code within the worlds’ data core. The most prominent ones reveals the true characteristics of Athena: her personality, abilities, and Spirit Power Core. Only after these discoveries that her card was fully completed and usable. It was also revealed that she's an Original Character, but the Original doesn't remember where or when she was created. He regretted he might had forgotten about her. CODE Description Athena has multiple geneses, with the first one known through the World K42157318B. ;Athena Pallas (Cyber Combatant Avatar) :When virtual reality had taken new heights, a game called the Valkyrie's Valhalla became a hit sensation among the gaming world, especially the female populace. Girls and women of ever age participates in this game of strength and might. As the name suggested, only females can participate as they can bring out the full potential of their Cyber Combatant Avatars. However, one certain individual, a young male high school had gained a special Cyber Avatar called the Spear Meister Athena Pallas. :*World K42157318B was a dimension that involves the tournament or competition between female fighters. The technology is superior but still within the modern era, and involves women of any age to transform within a reality space into powerful warriors and combatant of historical and mythological inspired. It includes transformable "magical girl" sequence and virtual reality field that allows the fighters to transform and fight in. For plot’s sake of the story, the main protagonist is Hisoka, a young male high school student who has the device that allows him to participate in the female-oriented tournament, by giving him the avatars of the female warriors. :*Obviously, males can enter the tournament by having the same devices the females use to transform themselves and battle each other. However, only the female population can bring the fullest of potential in the avatar combatant within the tournaments. Therefore, for the plot’s sake, the main protagonist could be the only one that can fully bring out the best potential within his female avatar combatants. The gamer transforms within the space by taking the form of the avatar combatant they choose, so personality-wise, it follows whoever takes on the form of the avatar. ;Athena Pallas (Summoned Being) :After Athena's discovery, her card manifested but it was not whole. Searches from the ASM-76 revealed several worlds with those incarnations matching her code. The common worlds involved her as a summoned being used by their summoners to battle other beings and creatures. It is similar to the Typemoon Fate-type worlds, but also few traits of others. :*World 28539472SW is similar to the first but this time involves the avatars fighters being summoned beings to battle other summoned beings. Summoners used a similar device used in the first world that summons the combatants and either fights within the reality sphere or as actually beings, instead of transformation. In this world, the protagonist summons the actual character the avatar took from, revealing her personality and character. Within this world everyone can summon these fighters to participate in tournaments and battle each other to the top. :*World 02981988SW, a twin world to the World 28539472SW, where, instead of advanced technology, it was similar to the Fate Worlds of the Typemoon’s Sectors. Summoners would have some kind of catalyst to summon these warriors and battle creatures and other summoned beings. It involves more of magical and supernatural properties scenario, contrasts to the science-fictional world of summoning. The main protagonist, again Hisoka, summoned Athena along with another or two, to serve as warriors and guardians for him. This version of Athena is very similar to the twin sister world’s and the only changes was that she was summoned as an actual being of lore instead of a cyber-generated avatar. Purposely, this version of the story would have a harem type romance comedy, which includes action adventure with intense battles and thrilling plotline. Strangely, this may seemed to be a clone of the Typemoons, but it seemed to include other characters not of either famously known historical or fictional sources. ;*Athena Pallas (Regalia) :Surprisingly, the character creation moment didn’t happen in World 02981988SW nor its twin world, World 28539472SW, but in her very first discovery within World K42157318B. After the discovery of Athena and that world’s version of the Original, the card manifested and presented as a Character Card. Only after a complete analysis and entry to the database, that the ASM-76 discovered several worlds and versions of those worlds that includes Athena’s code within the worlds’ data core. Strangely, the discovery of the Regalia series turned Athena to be one of the Regalias, even though she was discovered before them. What qualifies her to be a Regalia was the fact that she was “worn” in her first discovery; when she was an avatar combatant for the user to take the form of. What reveals this qualification was the appearance of another “worn” character, the Dark World Survivor named Nyx. As Nyx was a character created through outfits and story progression, Athena was a cyber-generated form created as a character. Though technically Athena should be the first Regalia, she was given the honor of being the second Regalia, despite several others been discovered right after the recent discovery. Personality As the cyber avatar, she took on her user's personality who was a friendly and determined person, typical for protagonist-type of character. As herself, however, she is an expressionless, serious, and cool character. Even her personality is shown through her actions: as most of her strikes and pokes are methodical and precise. Yet, she cares deeply for her close ones and comrades, without showing a slightest hint of emotion. Although, she seems to be extremely annoyed at Nyx, as her tone of voice becomes irritated and sarcastic from her usual stoic and monotonous words. Appearance A slender young woman with an average body shape, with pale skin and light blue as her pair of eye's color. She has silver-white hair in a bob style, underneath a metallic silver cap-like helmet. She wears blue and white Qipao-like dress which is a body-hugging, high-necked dress with long double cutout slits at front and back. She also wears greyish-white tights with white, heeled ankle boots. Over it is a light blue long-sleeved bolero jacket connected to detachable pair of white bridal gauntlets. She seems to never remove her helmet even while wearing her casual attire or sleepwear; nevertheless, it is rare to see her without it. She doesn't have to wear make-up, even lipsticks, due to her strange complexion. Equipment Her weapons consisted primarily of pole arms, more particularly the spears types. She, however, can wield other weapons without any problems. She just prefers wielding staffs with/without blades/hammers attached to the ends. Ability ;*Expert Spearman-ship :While one normally wields a single pole arm with both hands, she placed one staff in each hand. Despite the weight and length for one hand, she used her passive ability in conjunction with her spearman-ship. ;*Future Prediction :Her innate ability that is similar to quick reflexes but enhanced and more precise. It allowed her to choose a course of action or path of a timeline that benefits the most within a split of a second, probably even less. It is thanks to the skill that she can wield any weapon with impossible feats. Story Interaction ;* User (Hisoka) :She doesn’t have a relationship or any interactions with her avatar user at first, until he dived into the Valkyrie's Yggdrasil, or their inner spiritual realm. Also called the "Venus' Secret Garden", it was where he met her and knew of her personally. She was the first combatant form he gained and use in most of his fights, who uses spears or pole weapons as her main weapons,. Her circumstance is similar to the Kampfer world where the main male protagonist is somehow participated in a tournament only for females fighters, and each of those girls were skilled in various forms of combat. He has to transform himself as the opposite gender to participate in these fights, which literally change his gender completely, and somehow became one of the female casts. Thus, Athena is one of the main female casts that the user can become, making him both in the main male cast and the main female cast. ;*Summoner (Hisoka ver. 1) :As a cyber-generated summoned being, her main loyalty and duty is to her summoner and she doesn’t question her commands or assignments. At first she is like a tool or weapon to be use according to her summoner’s bidding. However, the summoner of hers treats her as a friend and in her opinion, its very inadequate and unnecessary to the tournaments and battles. As the plot progresses she gradually becomes friendlier and caring, and has accepted her summoner, his other summoned beings, and friends as her family. ;*Summoner (Hisoka ver. 2) :Similar to the first version, with exceptions of a cyber-generated summoned champion. ;*Nyx Regalia :Initially, both of them were oddly hostile towards each other, mainly from Athena. The reason was Nyx's possible futures that she had perceived due to her curse fate. From random, sudden hostility to possible full corruption are all the possible futures and choices that she saw in Nyx’s future, explained her aggressive nature towards her. Despite this hostility, however, they work excellently together and had no trouble in their coordination with each other. When given a mission that requires to work together, she would cooperate and temporarily put aside the hostility, albeit still cautious of her. Fortunately, Nyx doesn’t return the resentment and wished she could leave her alone for awhile. Notes & Trivia *Her design was inspired by a Chinese Warrior version of a Custom-Built Gundam Exia Gunpla Model, along with other inspirations such as the helmet of the Vespoid D Swordsman Headwear from Monster Hunter and Eve’s 2nd job path the Code: Architecture from Elsword. Furthermore, her primary spear design was inspired from a spear version of the GN Blades of the Gundam Exia’s arsenal, with little reference from Tonbokiri of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon series. :*Her skills of wielding two spears at once was inspired from Yukimura Sanada of the Sengoku Basara series, Lancer of the Fate/Zero series, and a fan-story in the Danball Senki or Little Battlers Experience series, where one of the characters configured his LBX to wield two spears or naginatas, which is actually impossible in reality. :*Her ability of clairvoyant was added much later after considering her as a Regalia, when apparently, her ability was revealed once the series was discovered. Her ability could have been inspired from another Original Character with similar psychic power who wields two pistols and mostly fights with this ability active. This also explained how she can fight elegantly with the difficulties of two long staffs. Category:Original Characters